I Want a Mom
by DemonTail300
Summary: Hiya Dudes! It's a Mother's Day story with heartbreak and a Motherly bond between Rua, Ruka, and Akiza. M for Mature. Plaese enjoy and Review!


**Hiya Dudes! I was thinking about this all day and I just had to write this. The characters my be a bit ooc, but please just go with it. Now, please enjoy **_**I Want a Mom**_**!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugih 5ds or the 'I want a mom' song.**

**Rua--- La La La**

**Ruka---**_La La La_

**Together--- **_**La La La**_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Akiza walked down the street down toward the twins' apartment. As she walked, Akiza couldn't help but think of what had happened the previous week.

------------------------------------------FlashBack-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Mother's Day was next Sunday and the twins mother had said she was coming for the day to spend it with her children. Ruka and Rua had been thrilled and had started making decrerations and planning a lunch for their mother._

_Ruka had made their mother a lovely card, decrated in lace and glitter and a well written poem inside. With some difficulty, Rua had made a beatiful frame, half blue/half pink, and small moons and chibi lions decrated on the ends, and a picture of Ruka and Rua together. The twins had arms wrapped around each other's waists and were cuddled against each other as they slept under a tree together. (Yanagi had taken the picture when all of them had been at the park for a get together and they had all agreeded the sight was cute.)_

_The Sunday had arrived and the twin's mother was to arrive that afternoon. Everyone was visiting their mom, Yusei, Crow, and Jack visiting Martha, and had agreed that they would all meet up at the park to have a big party for the mothers. Ruka and Rua sat in their living room and waited paintently for their mother to arrive. They waited for hours and as the time had went by they had begun to think the worst had happened, when the phone rang. _

_Ruka reached the phone first and saw it was their mother's number. She quickly put the phone on speakerphone and huddled near it with Rua. "Hi Mom." both twins had said together. "Where are you at mom" asked Ruka "Your food is cold and we have gifts for you" said Rua. Their Mother's answer wasn't what they hoped it would be and wished they hadn't heard it. "I'm sorry, but I'm still at work. I won't be able to make it and I'm not sure when I'll have some free time. I have to go now. Take care of each other" and with that their mother had hung up on them, without so much as 'I love you'._

_The twins had slowly made their way to the couch and sat down quietly. Ruka had begun to cry and Rua had stayed silent and held onto his sister, rubbing her back to help with her crying. He looked at the clock and saw that the others were probably at the party. He pulled out his cellphone and sent a quick text to Yusei's phone, before putting it away. He placed his sleeping sister on the couch and covered her with a blanket. He made a small bed on the floor beside her and, after making sure Ruka had her bear, followed his twin into sleep._

_Yusei and the others, along with their mothers, were at the party and they couldn't help but wonder where Ruka and Rua were at, when Yusei's phone vibrated. "That must be them" he said and opened his phone to see he had a text from Rua. He opened his phone and read the short text. __**- Yusei- . We won't be coming, something came up. Tell everyone we're sorry and the Mothers to have a happy Mother's Day. -Rua- **__Yusei told the others and they were all worried. They had decided to go over to the twins house first thing the next day and left, after saying goodbye. _

_The next day, the group had arrived at the twins apartment and Crow gave the door a knock. After getting no answer, they entered the apartment, only to find it empty. They noticed that the computer was on and went over to it, to discover there was a note left for them._

_**Hey Guys,**_

_**I figured you would show up to check on us, but I needed to take Ruka out and cheer her up. If you want to talk, come by tomorrow, but today it just need to be Ruka and I. Thanks for dropping by guys.**_

_**- Rua**_

_The small note had went on to say why he had to cheer his sister up, which caused them to become angry with the twins mother. The group looked at one another and decided they would come back the next day._

-------------------------------------- End FlashBack-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was what brought Akiza here and even though she didn't show it often, she cared deeply for the twins and whiched she could slap Rua and Ruka's mother and give her a good trashing as well. As she entered the apatment, she heard soft singging coming from the Ruka's room. She slowly walked to the door and pushed it open gently to see Ruka and Rua sitting together on Ruka's bed, arms around each other.

**I want a mom that will last forever  
**_I want a mom to make it all better  
_**I want a mom that will last forever  
**_**I want a mom who will love me whatever  
**_

**I want a mom that'll take my hand  
And make me feel like a holiday---- Rua took his sister hand  
**_A mom to tuck me in that night  
and chase the monsters away---- Ruka wrapped her large blanket around her and Rua  
_**I want a mom that'll read me stories  
**_And sing a lullybye  
__**And if I have a bad dream to hold me when I cry**__**----- The twins were holding each other tight**__**  
**_

_**Oh,  
I want a mom that will last forever  
**_**I want a mom to make it all better  
**_I want a mom that will last forever  
__**I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever  
**_

_**When she says to me, she will always be there  
To watch and protect me I don't have to be scared  
Oh, and when she says to me I will always love you  
I won't need to worry 'cause I know that it's true  
**_

**I want a mom when I get lonely  
Who will take the time to play ------- Rua sang softer  
**_A mom who can be a friend and a find rainbow when it's gray ---- Ruka sang just as softly as her brother  
_**I want a mom to read me stories  
**_And sing a lullaby  
__**And if I have a bad dream, to hold me when I cry **__**------- Tears started run down their faces**__**  
**_

_**Oh,  
I want a mom that will last forever  
**_**I want a mom to make it all better  
**_I want a mom that will last forever  
_**I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever  
**_I want a mom that will last forever  
_**I want a mom to make it all better  
**_I want a mom that will last forever  
__**I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever  
**_

**I want a mom  
**_I want a mom  
_**I want a mom that'll last forever  
**_I want a mom that'll last forever  
__**I want a mom  
I want a mom**_

_**I want a mom that'll last forever  
I want a mom  
I want a mom that'll last forever  
I want a mom that'll last forever  
I want a mom...  
**_

The twins were both crying now and were holding onto each other as tightly as they could

Akiza was heartbroken at the saddness in that song and the sight in front of her. Without a second thought, Akiza walked into the room and ,after sitting between two starled siblings, wrapped her arms around them both and held them close to her. "Aki-nee-chan" asked Ruka questionly. "Don't worry about your Mother. I'm here for you" spoke Akiza softly, in a very mother-talking-to-her-children-lovingly-tone. They both nodded silently and clung to the woman, letting all of their hurt out. Akiza just hummed softly and rubbed their backs. Even though their Mother didn't have time for them, Akiza always would be there for them.

When the others arrived, they found all three asleep on the bed. Ruka and Rua were both curled against Akiza sides and Akiza had her arms wrapped around them in a protective, motherly fashion. As the looked at the heart warmming site, they couldn't help, but think of a mother and her children and knew the twins would be o.k.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alright Dudes! So, how was it? Akiza may be a bit ooc, along with the twins, but I can really see her as a Mother/sister to them, however the story goes. Also, we all know Rua would do anything for his sister, even take her out to cheer her up. Anyway, please review and let me know! Till next Dudes!**


End file.
